1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a video camera and formatting system and, more particularly, to a 360 degree viewing camera and format system playable in multiple formats.
2. Description of Related Art
The standards of the motion picture industry and the way movies are captured and produced is more complex than simply an audience observing a stage play. Current cinematography techniques involve a number of steps when capturing a basic scene. Typically one or more cameras are selectively located to frame up a shot. Each shot requires a degree of effort and time to assemble the set, adjust lighting, locate cameras, and so forth. Various elements must be set prior to filming or altered during the shot, such as: aspect ratios, aperture, exposure, camera focus and lighting. Post editing adjustments are usually minimal. The films are a compilation of multiple shots sequenced and edited in a particular manner.
Conventional camera systems have a number of disadvantages. First, the type of camera system selected can have a great impact on the available playback formats available for viewing. Selected camera systems are necessary to produce certain playback formats for viewing, meaning one camera system does not allow for the production of all playback formats. Secondly, camera systems are typically designed with a particular set of lenses used to capture a desired field of view. The lenses usually include various distortions which are corrected in post editing software after the image has been captured by the digital sensor. This can result in the cropping of data.
Thirdly, playback formats for films are typically in a square aspect ratio for playback ability in cinema theaters and HDTV. Presently there are HD and 4K resolutions for standard broadcast and Cinema movie theaters. The movie industry is promoting a wider curved screen and more resolution. However, no curved capturing devices currently fit this new curved screen format. Standard cinema lenses are already curved, however their curve is based on a particular focal length needed for each shot. This is one area where the visual motion picture industry has its limits.
With respect to capturing 3D content, current 3D content requires two cameras with optics that narrow the field of view directing the audience to gain depth perception, but with the loss of surrounding detail. Newer motion capturing systems allow almost impossible camera movements and visual effects, however this industry is still confined to selected aspect ratios for viewers to observe the motion picture content. These aspects have changed depending on the uses. Television in the 1950's to 2000 were 4:3 squared as we moved into 16:9 and for cinema movie theaters 2.38:1 or 2.40:1 this format is wider to allow audiences to have a wider visual range when viewing.
Furthermore, camera systems using multiple lenses to capture wide or 360 degree views, stitch the views together. 360 degree camera systems represent a new technology and give the ability for viewers to become interactive. Viewers are able to look around 360 degrees from a single location, moving or stationary. Stitching is the combining of multiple photographic images with overlapping fields of view to produce a panorama image. However nearly exact overlaps are necessary to avoid visual distortions in the resulting picture. Stitching uses visual indicators within the overlapping images to try and generate a smooth transition between camera views. Stitching has some limitations. Stitching often results in the need to still edit or modify the actual footage of the picture. This has a tendency to cause distortion in the video. Additionally, stitching is often done in batches where the views are processed by using a preset alignment from a first frame and applying it to multiple others. Small distortions or variations in the first frame get more noticeable on later frames.
There have been prototypes and 360 degree systems that claim 3D capabilities using 6 cameras in all directions, paring them with a left and a right camera totaling 12 cameras, and allowing the left and right of each camera to create depth perception using a software based application to project the direction and yaw the viewer will see. Because of the low resolution and the wide field of view this cannot be achieved in the desired 3D standard audiences are familiar with. Most 360 degree camera systems have very low resolution and have limited ability to be played back at those native resolutions. The majority of 360 degree capturing systems use multiple cameras creating parallaxes and stitching issues with near and far objects between each camera. Some 360 degree camera systems use a cone shape mirror that uses a single chip that only captures 360 degree in the horizontal perspective not in the vertical 360 viewing area or the complete full visual circumference. These cone shaped mirror system are limited to the sensor resolution.
There is a need for an improved camera system. There is also a need for a single camera system configured to produce a singular master format capable of permitting single source capture and multi-formatted playback. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.